


Not It

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako might just be imagining things.... but sometimes she's just got the best of intuitions. Even when she missed a few things.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer & Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Romani
Kudos: 26





	Not It

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over at her friends across from her. Sipping her milkshake to hide her disappointment. Was she untrustworthy? Did she do something wrong? Had she spent too long with Solomon on dates to miss the obvious? This ended here.

“Why didn’t you tell me you both got lovers?”

The brunets across from her choked on their respective shake. The one with darker hair and lighter eyes was the first to recover her voice. The lighter haired brunette was giving her a deadpan look as if she had said something too stupid to have been said. Which was silly because this was a serious matter. An important question!

“How could you say something like that!?” Rin hissed. “Just because I haven’t got a lover yet doesn’t mean I would make one up.”

Oh boy time to nip this in the bud. Rin was starting to think she was making fun of her. Better explain this now before Hakuno just took Rin’s side on principle if this gets too out of hand. She already given her the look. “No. No! It’s not like I’m accusing you of making up a boyfriend!” Gudako denied with a frantic wave of her arms. “It’s just that lately I saw both of you out with a guy regularly on my dates with Solomon. I just thought you both thought I already knew and forgot to tell me.”

At this both Rin and Hakuno looked confused. They looked to the other as if they knew what Gudako was going on about.

“Gudako…you know we don’t have boyfriends, or girlfriends really, right now right? You are the only one of us that’s dating right now.” Hakuno assured the last of the trio.

“Hakuno’s right. We’ve been too busy outside our research to find someone.” Rin carefully avoided speaking about magic to the public.

“Oh,” sighed Gudako in disappointment. “It’s just…”

“Just?” Hakuno raised an eyebrow in question. “

Yeah,” Gudako nodded, “You both just looked so good with them you know.” Both women were still confused as to whom Gudako was talking about. Yet let the statement pass. Gudako was in a happy relationship right now. She was probably seeing things. The only guys they currently knew were hassles and to be complained about.

* * *

“I guess there really wasn’t anyone that interests either of you.”

“No, we really have been too busy for a significant other. But we have been meeting new people. Some more annoying than others.” Rin stated bluntly. Not one to beat around the bush when it came to anything not feelings. Or her personal feelings.

“To be fair right now we have been seeing a lot of other people more than you right now Gudako, this month especially.” Hakuno added helpfully.

Oh right. This is true. And very, very true. She had been in honeymoon mode for her relationship. Gudako winced. “I guess I needed to hear that. I didn’t think it was that long.”

“Hakuno!” came a shout from the other side of the store. No not a shout. A declaration. “I demand you order us the ‘A’ section of the dessert menu!”

“Oh for the love of…”Rin trailed off. “Not this guy again Hakuno.”

“Sorry Rin. You tell him he’s wrong once. And he needs to be right every time after.” Hakuno sighed back to their friend. Gudako looked over to the source of the voice. It was HIM! The man she thought was dating her friend. Gold hair and out of style leopard print and everything. And he was coming this way.

“Hakuno. I need you to test these to see if they are suitable for my palate.” And wow was he a fast walker. It took him no time at all to spot Hakuno and arrive exactly at their table.

“I told you Gil, I’m not your servant.” Hakuno answered with what appeared to be a regular response to this ‘Gil.’ The look he shot in response to her friend made Gudako shudder. She thought Hakuno was dating THAT. Still after a moment of looking at one another Hakuno gave a resigned sigh. “Fine. I’ll tell you exactly which ones are the best. But you are buying it all. And another milkshake for me.”

“Of course. My generosity knows no bounds. However this debt you need to pay me for this is not a meager thing.” And he appeared to believe all the words coming out of his mouth too.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Hakuno nodded her goodbyes to both of them. Rin already waving back as if this was something she had to do before. Even nodding to ‘Gil’ with a muttered ‘Goldie’ and a resigned glare.

“So I take it Hakuno’s not dating him.”

“Oh no. She told him not to buy from that expensive stand at the festival not more than two weeks ago. You know how EMIYA favors giving Hakuno all the information about food. And the man thought he was right. Hakuno’s lecture and bought tea and cookies have made him a regular irritant since.” Rin’s explanation made Gudako wince again. She was out with Solomon at the time.

“Forgive my friend. He doesn’t do well with new people.” An unexpected voice popped out. Scaring Gudako and earning a wave from Rin. Just how many more people did her friends meet in this past month? A jaunty wave from a green haired person was sent at them. They were clearly enjoying themselves in watching over their friend spend time with Hakuno. As if it was a show to not miss. And said how long ‘Gil’ was doing this for their friend to decide to stalk Gil’s time with Hakuno as quality entertainment.

“Don’t worry. We know. I’ve got an appointment with the person fixing my kitchen pipes anyway. I have to go.” Rin said her own peace before she left with a purpose.

Gudako sighed to her milkshake. She needed to catch up on a lot.

* * *

“Rinny I need you to look at this. I found the problem with the kitchen sink!”

“Cu! Just how many jobs do you have? And why do ALL of them seem to be around me!”


End file.
